The present invention relates to a sheet for providing an ink-receiving layer, which can by a simple operation provide an ink-receiving layer on a material which has little or no ink-receiving property with respect to oil or aqueous inks.
For printing with various kinds of printing inks, various recording sheets each having ink-receiving property suitable for a particular printing ink have hitherto been used. Such a recording sheet is generally produced by applying an ink-receiving layer coating solution on a substrate and drying the coated layer by heating to form an ink-receiving layer.
However, depending on the nature of the material used for the substrate, this process comprising coating and heat-drying cannot be used. The process cannot be used, for example, with polyvinyl chloride sheets, which exhibit heat shrinkage at a temperature as low as 50 to 60.degree. C., or with thermosensitive paper.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to solve the problem described above, i.e., to provide a sheet for providing an ink-receiving layer on a substrate of any material, including those mentioned above, by transfer of an ink-receiving layer.